


[Podfic] The Price of Feeling Better

by jellyfishfire



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindfolds, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exposure, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Possessive Behavior, Scene Gone Wrong, Self-Harm, Spanking, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: “I woke up like this because I had been plucking out feathers in my sleep,” Crowley said miserably. “And when I'm not paying attention, sometimes when I'm awake.”“And when you are paying attention?”“Sometimes then too.”





	[Podfic] The Price of Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Price of Feeling Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363870) by [Vitreous_Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitreous_Humor/pseuds/Vitreous_Humor). 

> Many, many thanks to Vitreous_Humor for granting permission to podfic their fic! Oh look, it's the fic responsible for my hard tailspin into the gomens fandom! 
> 
> My 'what to podfic' process: if, as soon as I finish reading a fic, I want to immediately jump right back to the top and read it all over again, may as well do it aloud.

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vnYiyYHX0v2qfbW1cNsotbqlkQ7c4Zsb) (182 MB) or stream (2:13) or listen on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-651828059/the-price-of-feeling-better/s-p6Y68)


End file.
